Spirit
by KickXin
Summary: After Naraku is long defeated, Miroku feels it's time to tell his friend's who he really is. In the meantime he grabs the interest of a certain Lord when he can't help but feel there is something more about the monk. Something powerful... R
1. Hananosei

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...are you happy? Geez... I only own Echo!

Miroku sat beside the fire letting the warmth from the golden embers lick his face. He sighed for the umpteenth time as he watched over the bodies of his closest friends, deep in slumber. He couldn't sleep. As hard as he tried he couldn't suppress the pang of guilt that struck him every time he peered at their faces in the dimly lit clearing. Having to lie to them, or rather not tell them the truth hurt him deeply. He would've told them earlier…of his secret, but the fear of being rejected, abandoned continued to loom over his conscious.

But he loved his friends! They were his family…his only family. So he should be able to tell them right? His secrets…his thoughts…his guilt…

They had all shared their secrets. Miroku had told about his wind tunnel, Inuyasha shared his feelings about Kikyo and then about Kouga, his mate, who had also become a close friend of Miroku as well as the rest of the band of shard hunters. Kagome even recollected about Hojo, a human boy she loved and brought over to this side of the well. Sango had revealed that her real mother had been a prostitute and that she was actually an orphan her father had brought in to his house. It was only fair that he confessed since Naraku was defeated and the wind tunnel had disappeared he could reveal his true self. He was too afraid in fear that Naraku would come looking after him to make him apart of his sick minions, but thankfully he was able to hide his secret. They all assumed that was all there was to it about him…and now he was just a normal monk. But oh, was that far from correct.

Miroku knew that his father was a monk. A cursed monk at that…but his mother….

Before Miroku's father died, maybe a week or so…his father knew his time has running out as the pain in his arm grew and the agony in his arm flared dangerously, he told Miroku about his heritage, who he was, and how he came to be…

After a battle with a horde of lizard demons his father had been too exhausted to get up and he felt death's embrace, but to his surprise death never came. Instead he woke near a waterfall and a pond. The water seemed surreal, a blue and clear mixture. The flowers and plants around him seemed to be humanly alive and healthy as they caressed his face lightly and gave him shade almost in protection. The flowers and the greenery moved away and the monk was stunned as the water stirred before him. First in a small whirlpool and then breaking the surface, a crown of pale blue hair, and pale gray eyes that moved his soul.

The monk gasped at the sheer beauty of this being. A sinewy, yet graceful silhouette rose from the pond. The light gray tunic hugged her frame and her bare feet were both adorned with silver anklets. She walked to the monk and sat beside him, but as graceful as she was, she seemed to glide. She took pity on the monk and his curse and kissed the monk. At that moment he felt something inside him burst. Like part of his soul was being taken…no, not taken…shared. It was like everything he ever lacked was given to him. And at that moment he loved and knew everything about her. Echo…her name was…confessed her feelings for the monk through her kiss. She confessed that she had loved him since the day he was born and fell in love with his soul. Since she knew how the monk's end would be she wanted her presence to be known and the monk lived the rest of his existence from there on with a lighter heart and no fear. Even the taunting of Naraku could not sway him because he knew once he was swallowed by his curse his lover would come to rescue him. And only she had the power to do so…because she was a god. The monk returned to earth a week after resting in Echo's garden with a bundle in his arms, a child. By his mother he was named Hananosei, spirit of the flower, but his human name was Miroku.

Miroku refused to believe his father's story. He felt that the injuries his father endured were putting deranged thoughts into his head. Until his father had given him something.

He pulled up his robes and took off an anklet and shut the clasp on Miroku. The silver piece closed at once and shrunk to fit perfectly on Miroku's foot. Then Miroku believed his father and was relieved to know that his father would be saved from his curse. Miroku was also no longer afraid of his curse because he found that with his heritage came amazing gifts, power, from his mother and he knew he could save himself. But he was still pressed in finding love…and maybe having a child before he was engulfed by the wind tunnel, before his secret was revealed once he magically returned to earth. But after Naraku was gone there was no need to rush…

So all there was left to do was to quell the feelings in his heart.

Miroku smiled in hopes of reassuring himself…he would tell his friends today. No fear and no lies…

He sun rose, striking the horizon with hues of orange and pink then finally blue. Then there was movement in the camp as both Kouga and Inuyasha dropped from their perch in the trees. Sango rose from Kirara's side and stretched, the little fox demon jumping from her lap in the process and emulating her stretches. And last the priestess and Hojo rolled up there sleeping bags and put them in their respective sacs and began packing camp up.

Miroku sat up, slowly stood and brushed the dust and twigs from his robes. He sighed and for some reason the shard hunters stopped to survey him, feeling that the monk had something to say.

"I-I need to tell you guys something."


	2. Truth and Orchids

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha... But I do own the plants so...HAH! Eat my leaves...

Kagome and Hojo finished packing the knapsacks onto her bike and sat down near the dying flames while Sango and Shippou laid against Kirara. Inuyasha and Kouga decided to prop themselves against the tree. Miroku stood before them wringing his hands and with a shaky voice began…

"It has come to my attention that for as long as this group has been together we have protected and helped each other. We've shared our most precious things-even our secrets-and I feel honored that I'm apart of something where I am trusted and wanted. But I still don't feel that I deserve to be completely trusted quite yet…"

Inuyasha and Kouga moved more closer to the inner circle their curiosities piqued and interested at where the monk's conversation was going although this seemed to make the monk worried. The monk grew anxious once Kagome spoke up.

"Why would you not deserved to be trusted Miroku? Whatever it is that's bothering you won't change anything. We'll always be friends, right guys?"

Sango smiled and Inuyasha nodded with a smirk encouraging the monk to continue.

"I feel I don't deserve to be trusted because I still have not told the people I love most my secret." Miroku looked around expecting to see confused faces but only found reassuring ones. With new vigor he began…

"I wasn't conceived the way humans are normally conceived. In fact I don't think I'm human at all…nor am I a demon. A long time ago, in a battle, my father was rescued by my mother, Echo."

"But your papa was human right!" the confused fox demon spoke up from Sango's lap.

"Yes, that's right Shippou my father was human, but my mother was not. Well…where was I? Ah yes, when my father was rescued he woke in a garden where he shared his soul with Echo and she shared apart of her spirit and I was born among the flowers. But since my father had a purpose on earth, he could not stay long in her Eden. So he took me along with one of my mother's anklet and came back to earth."

"So who or what was your mother?" Inuyasha asked and even Kouga had sat up and listened intently for his answer.

"My mother was a god and she was able to save my father from his curse."

"I don't believe it!" The dog demon was on his feet. "Prove it."

Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha don't be silly. What if it's one of those things you just can't make happen?" Sango giggled as the best friends started up one of their familiar arguments. Miroku joined in on the argument knowing no harm could come out of it because the arguing was of one between friends. He at once felt the tremendous weight lifted from his shoulders and felt he was truly smiling for the first time in a long time.

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha retreated into one of the trees, but stopped once he jumped down with a stern look on his face.

Sango rolled her eyes, "I know that look."

Kouga sighed, "Everytime…"

The dog demon started towards a pathway and the rest of the band followed having no choice.

They walked five miles north until they reached a vast clearing with a pond and hot springs. Along the edges of the clearing were plants, flowers, and greenery of all types making this particular location especially beautiful and exotic. In the center of the foliage was the reason they were there…Sesshomaru.

The cat demon along with her guardian and the fox demon sat to the side. Sango decided to use this time to repair the scratches on her weapons. Kagome shrieked at Inuyasha for being…a dog and dragged her boyfriend of to the side to play cards. Kouga found a good resting place on a boulder and let his eyes shut, a smile on his face in amusement at being dragged to a clearing yet again to witness another family feud.

Miroku found a seat near a particularly interesting pink, giant orchid and watched the battle take place. Inuyasha growled Sesshomaru's name and leapt forward, his claws clashing and creating sparks against the other dog demon's blades. Sesshomaru fought with equal ferocity, but as interesting as the fight was Miroku couldn't help but feel he was needed elsewhere…

_Help._

Miroku looked around shaken up by the wispy voice. "What?"

_Help. My roots. Monk…_

Roots? Miroku looked down to finding that he had sat on one of the roots of the orchid. He stood up quickly and backed away startled by the new revelation.

_Thank you._

He could hear plants! The monk was even more startled when he heard giggling and looked down to find the blades of grass under his feet trembling with movement.

His worries soon dissipated once he felt the caress of leaves on his face from a nearby willow tree and the monk found himself chuckling when the leaves tickled his nose and spoke to him.

_Do not be frightened little one. We will always protect you. Your friend is in need of help. May we assist?_

Miroku turned around to find Inuyasha backed up against a tree. His arm severely damaged and the bone showing. The look of anguish on his face showed he was in more pain than all the other moments he fought against his brother. Kouga was on his feet at once and charged at Sesshomaru but was thrown to the side with a flick of his clawed hands. Miroku panicked and looked at the others for help but found they were being held by one of Jakken's strong barriers.

_Hurry._

"Yes! Help him! Please!"

_It is our honor._

No sooner had they replied the shrubbery among the clearing came to life. The ground violently shook as thick roots sprung from the earth's surface and caught the resisting dog demon. The long branches of the willow tree found their way to the ugly toad demon and slapped and whipped his frame until he let go and was entangled within the clutches of the wiry branches.

The toad shrieked from the branches above.

"What trickery is this?!"

But Miroku paid no heed. He watched Inuyasha's form as spasm's wracked his body and something in him made him walk up to Inuyasha's brother. He stood there holding his gaze.

"You are not worthy to look into my eyes. Lowly hu-" The sound of stinging flesh reverberated across the clearing. The dog demon was shocked to say the least…that this monk had backhanded him. Like some common human…

The monk retreated from the dog demon and turned to one of the plants and to the groups surprise the plant blossomed and the monk picked a seed from the center. He walked over to Inuyasha and placed it in the cut in his shoulder. Inuyasha relaxed as the wounds quickly healed and he grinned at the monk. "I believe it." The monk patted his friend on the shoulder and grinned as well when the bushy blur known as Kouga had attached himself to the dog's arm and licked his face. It was a sight to see! The wolf prince licking the dog prince's face was enough to amuse anyone. Unless you were caught in shrubbery…

Miroku turned around to find the dog demon glaring at him and at the time the monk felt very little and insignificant.

What is wrong with me! Why did I slap Sesshomaru of all people? Miroku felt dread and panic and wanted to leave the clearing as quickly as possible.

But then again he deserved it…he had exiled his own brother simply for being born. Miroku clenched his fist in anger and met the Lord's face once more. For a moment the demon seem surprised, but the look had fled his face as if it was never there and was once more replaced with a glare.

"Let him go." Miroku was surprised to hear Inuyasha's voice.

"This time he's been beat." Miroku nodded and the plants released the demons.

At first Sesshomaru was confused, it seemed that his brother had somehow developed the power to control plants. But how? It was impossible…Even if his brother had not developed the power to control plants, he had still been defeated.

Jakken had already fled through the woods looking for Rin and Ah-Un. A few seconds later they returned, the little girl sleeping soundly on the lizards spine while Jakken held on tightly to the reigns.

No one did or said anything until Miroku walked to one of the ponds and splashed his face with water and returned feeling slightly rejuvenated from the soothing, cool water.

"There is no point in standing here if nothing is occurring." Miroku turned to walk away and the rest of the band followed leaving the dog demon in the clearing alone with his thoughts.


End file.
